Lover From Hell
by whatwasthatbob
Summary: All summer long, Blaine has been plagued by dreams. Every night, he dreams about being tied to the bed by some sort of...sex demon. The demon looks mostly human, but controls him in every way possible. When he wakes up, he's sore and exhausted like he's spent the entire night being used, but otherwise has no evidence that his dreams are anything other than just that: dreams.
1. Prologue

**Warning's will be changed every chapter depending on what our demon plans to do to Blaine that night, so watch out for those.**

**Let me know what you think and if you want me to continue or not!**

**(Also, if this is to get removed, I'll be cross-posting at S&C under the same pen name.)**

_August 1st_

If anyone asked Blaine Anderson what he dreamt about on those hot summer nights, they'd be surprised to hear what the former Dalton boy had to say. He wasn't a boy who talked about sex with the guys or made jokes. In fact, Blaine Anderson was a virgin. Or still is. Blaine doesn't really know.

Are you still a virgin when you've been having sex almost every night of the summer in your dreams, even though you wake up sore sometimes and everything about it just seems so incredibly real?

Blaine didn't know. And truth be told, he'd stopped trying to figure it out. The questions he was filled with at the beginning of the summer were still there. He'd ask and ask, but eventually he'd be reduced to nothing but plea's for more.

Now even if this dream was real or not, one would expect Blaine to simply be freaked out by the fact that his dreams consisted of being fucked into the mattress or strapped to the bed and gagged or blindfolded or forced to beg until he's crying if he wants to have even a _chance_ at coming. Maybe that's not so bad, but when one considers the fact that all this is happening to Blaine by a _demon_, that's when it should've awoken a warning bell inside of Blaine.

But even though he was dreaming, or so he believed, about being a sexual toy essentially for this demon, Blaine couldn't deny the fact that now he couldn't wait for the day to end so he could set sights on his demon again.

He'd never tell Blaine his name, even though he asked every night, the most he got from his demon was a whispered _"It's not important sweetheart,"_from a voice that sent shivers down his spine every time. Instead he'd taken to calling his demon Keh, as those three letters were tattooed on this inside of his left wrist. But most of the time, Blaine was too strung out or far gone to even remember his own name.

He could still remember the first night clearly. When he'd dreamt of a stranger appearing above him in his bed, sharp blue eyes locking with hazel before they turned black, and just when Blaine was about to scream, there was the feel of soft lips against his and he'd forgotten all about being scared...


	2. Chapter 1

_June 1st_

It had started shortly after the school year at Dalton had ended. After he'd decided to spend his senior year at McKinley High in Lima instead of living two hours away in a small dorm room at Dalton. It was hard, saying goodbye to his friends and leaving the Warblers, but Blaine knew he needed to face public school again before he was going to be able to go to college.

Blaine had been in Lima for about a week when he walked into the Lima Bean. It'd been three years since his parents had moved there from Westerville, even though he stayed behind at Dalton, and he only recalled being in the coffee shop once or twice during brief visits home or during the summer.

It was quiet, only a few people there. A boy with chestnut hair sat in the back, a plethora of magazines on the table in front of him as he seemingly ignored the short girl across from him. There was an old man sitting by the window, staring out and twirling his coffee cup in his hand repeatedly. And then there was a group of teenager girls in the corner, gossiping about who knows what.

"Medium drip," Blaine said as he reached the counter, smiling at the girl who immediately ducked her head as a small blush started on her cheeks.

"Name?"

"Blaine." he responded, slipping the spare change into the tip jar.

As Blaine moved to the side to wait for his drink, he couldn't shake the sudden feeling that someone was watching him. The girl had turned her back and was making his order, and when Blaine turned around to the rest of the shop, everyone was still in the same position they were before, none of them seeming to have even noticed that Blaine ever walked into the coffee shop.

Blaine shook it off, deciding he was just being ridiculous, but as he walked outside and to his car, he felt eyes on the back of his head again, but when he turned around, nothing was there. He pinched himself, taking a long sip off his drink, before driving home.

* * *

His parents weren't home when he got there, leaving a note on the fridge explaining some business meeting that would keep them away for a week, but they'd left money in the drawer for him. This was normal for Blaine. The feelings of disappointment and being left alone in a huge house had long since faded. He knew his parents loved him, even if they were often gone.

It wasn't a special night for Blaine, simply watched a movie and played the piano a bit before going to bed. Nothing about that day had been extraordinary, in fact, it was one of the more dull days for Blaine, nothing to suggest that that night would be a night that changed everything. He expected to dream of something stupid, not something dark, dangerous, and overwhelming.

* * *

_Blaine jerked at the feel of cold air across his face, and when he turned his head, he saw the window across from his bed wide open, even though he'd closed it earlier. The edges of his vision were fuzzy, almost as though Blaine was looking at everything through another lens, but his eyes still widened when he saw a man begin to climb through the window._

_He moved lightly, feet barely touching the ground, as he glided towards Blaine, who was laying on the bed, frozen still. The man came into focus, although there was still a fuzziness there that Blaine couldn't get rid of, and as Blaine's eyes landed on the strangers face he couldn't hold back a gasp. The man was_

_stunning. His skin was pale, nearly translucent, and the chestnut color of his hair seemed familiar. Blaine's eyes became drawn to his mouth, lips light pink and slightly parted. The man was calm, taking small breaths, as he seemed to move towards Blaine like a moth to a flame. Blaine knew he should scream, yell, do anything really. There was a strange man who had just broken into his room, but the second Blaine locked eyes with the stranger, he couldn't move._

_It was the eyes. That piercing blue gaze cut through Blaine to his very core. And as Blaine felt the bed dip and the man climb over him until their faces were mere inches away, he watched as the blue began to fade and the man blinked, and when his eyes opened again, they were completely black._

_A ripple of fear shot down Blaine's spine. He tried to wiggle out from underneath the man, but at some point, Blaine's hands had been pinned above his head without him realizing it and his eyes widened at the realization. He opened his mouth, intending to scream in the hope of waking up his parents, but suddenly there was the feel of soft lips against his, and once again he found himself dragged under by this stranger._

_Blaine got lost in the feeling of the man's lips against his own. The touched his lightly, almost teasingly, and it wasn't long before Blaine found himself kissing back. Blaine knew it was wrong. He shouldn't be enjoying this, he should be fighting, kicking, screaming, anything to get this man off of him, but his body didn't seem to get the message._

_The man pulled away and Blaine's eyes fluttered open, hazel locking with black, and panic once again flooded through Blaine. This wasn't right, this man, this_

_thing shouldn't be there. Those black eyes weren't even human._

_"Of course I'm not human, silly boy," said a light voice, the words wrapping around Blaine like a blanket. He hadn't realized he'd said his last thought out loud._

_"Y-You're not?" Blaine asked, fear laced through his voice, hands beginning to tremble above his head where they were being held by the man, and he twisted, trying to break free._

_A light chuckle filled the room, and Blaine locked eyes with the man again, watching as a slight smirk graced the creature's face. "Oh no, not at all."_

_"Than wh-what are y-you?"_

_The man blinked again, black disappearing and blue eyes reappearing, and the simple sight of those eyes clamed Blaine. "I'm a demon, Blaine," the man said, his hand trailing down Blaine's chest._

_"A d-demon." Blaine breathed out in shock, and then the man's eyes changed to black again and Blaine's eyes widened as realization sank in. This man was a demon. There was a demon in his room, holding him down. He'd just kissed a demon. This was, this was so_

_wrong. Why was this demon even here? What was he going to do? Kill him, steal his soul, torture him? Blaine whimpered as the thoughts passed through his mind._

_He began thrashing on the bed, legs kicking, stomach twisting and turning, hands flexing as he tried to break out of the grip the demon had him in._

_"You're so pretty when you try to fight me." Blaine grew more fearful at those words, body fighting against the demon's as he covered Blaine's body with his own, holding him down._

_"Stop."_

_Blaine's body froze. His mind was reeling, he should be fighting this man, this_

_thingoff, not blindly listening to him. His eyes were blown wide in fear, and even the change of black eyes to blue couldn't help to settle them._

_The demon sighed, body completely covering Blaine as he placed a light kiss to his neck. He pulled his face back, staring directly into Blaine's eyes as he spoke. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you Blaine."_

_Logically, Blaine knew those words shouldn't mean anything to him, shouldn't stop him from feeling afraid at the fact that there was a demon pinning him to his bed, able to do anything he wanted to him, but at the words, Blaine felt a sense of calm begin to wash over him. He was still afraid, still worried, but his mind relaxed as he let the demon's words sink in, once again wrapping around him. He knew the demon could easily be lying, he was a demon after all, but as his stared into those blue eyes, his breathing began to even out._

_The demon smiled at him, and Blaine figured he should find the smile menacing, evil even, but Blaine found it nothing short of beautiful._

_"Good. Now that we're calm, just remember, I promise I'm not going to hurt you. Okay?"_

_Blaine stared at the man, still calming down but in the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn't be calm._

_"Answer me."_

_Blaine swallowed and nodded. He knew he shouldn't trust this man. It was clear the demon could easily overpower him, he already had, but there was something there, he just_

_knewthe demon was being honest._

_The responding smile was blinding, and Blaine felt a flutter of happiness seep through his chest at the sight._

_"Has anyone ever touched you Blaine?" The demon asked, curling his body tightly around Blaine's as his began sucking on Blaine's neck._

_"No."_

_He felt the demon smile against his skin, nipping at the skin before trailing hot kisses up Blaine's neck and hovering over his mouth. "No one's ever given you an orgasm before?"_

_Blaine's eyelids fluttered, trying not to give into the pleasurable sensations that this demonwas causing him to feel. "N-no."_

_"So you're completely untouched?"_

_Blaine nodded, breath hitching as the demon connected their lips together, tongue trailing over Blaine's lips, tasting him._

_He pulled away, eyes flicking back to black as he looked at Blaine._

_"Perfect."He whispered in his ear._

_Blaine whimpered, body going cold as he felt the demon pull away from him, releasing his hands and stepping away from him. He stood over Blaine, leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips, before turning away. As he reached the window, he turned back, smiling at Blaine._

_"I'll be back."_

_Blaine sighed, knowing it was wrong, but he couldn't help but miss the feel of the demon's body against his._

* * *

When Blaine woke up the next morning, he couldn't remember ever having a dream that felt so real.

**A/n: Let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n: Seriously cannot believe the response to this story already, absolutely crazy. Glad I'm not the only one in love with sex demon Kurt haha.**

**I'm going to give a little warning here for the story as a whole, not just this chapter. There Iwill/I be a plot here, I have it all outlined and it won't just be sex dream after sex dream. That being said, the first half of the story will be more smut with sprinkles of plot, while the second half will be more plot will sprinkles of smut. I won't say why (too man spoilers), but it'll all make sense as the story goes on, I promise. PM me if you have questions.**

**Now, general kinks for the story are as follows: slight dubcon, virginity, bottom!blaine, dark!demonic!Kurt, slight D/s and other strong BDSM themes, orgasm denial, etc. These will be present throughout the whole story, other kinks that are only important for specific chapters will be warned for at the beginning of the chapter.**

**Now I've rambled enough, so on to the story we go!**

When Blaine woke up he felt as though he'd just went through some type of outer body experience. He'd woken up slowly, body feeling more relaxed then it had been for a long time. He didn't even want to move, mind replaying his dream over and over, trying to make sense of it all.

Logically, as real as the dream he had had felt (and he remembered _everything_) Blaine knew that it was just that, a dream. There's no such thing as demons. No monsters hiding under his bed or in the closet. Nothing.

And Blaine never really had sex dreams like the one he had last night. Sure he'd met boys he liked, and Sebastian used to whisper in his ear about the dreams he had, but that was never Blaine. He'd literally never been touched or thought much about it, being a gay boy in Ohio sort of limits your options, and he never took Sebastian up on any of his offers, shuddering at the thought.

Sure, he'd seen porn and knew the mechanics of sex, but he'd never done _anything_. Hell, last night had been his first kiss.

_Fucking hell Blaine, get it together, it was just a dream, that wasn't actually your first kiss._

And as much as Blaine continued to tell himself that, he felt a little bit sadder each time that it _wasn't_his first kiss. And deep down he felt uneasy at the thought. Who wants a demon to be their first kiss?

Apparently Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Throughout the day Blaine found himself thinking about the dream more and more. It was the end of t that he really didn't understand. When he'd told the demon that he'd never been touched, the demon had whispered perfect and then left with a whispered "I'll be back." And Blaine really didn't understand what any of that was supposed to mean.

If it was a dream how could it be coming back? People don't dream about the same thing more than once. In fact, Blaine wasn't really much of a dreamer. If Blaine dreamt during he might it was only a nightmare.

_Maybe that's what this is,_thought Blaine, _just one big nightmare. After all, demons are the things of nightmares._

But the thing is, his dream didn't _feel_like a nightmare; it felt like a fantasy. How messed up was that?

And when Blaine went to bed that night, he found himself hoping to dream about the demon again, even though it made no sense. The demon, the dream, just seemed to have some type of hold over him.

* * *

_Blaine was laying on his side, knees tucked into his stomach and eyes closed. He shuddered as a cool breeze blew over him, subconsciously tugging the comforter up over his shoulders. He felt the soft touch of a fingertip trailing down his spine, making him shiver. His body uncurling as he turned onto his other side, causing the arm on his back to wrap around him._

_"Beautiful." he heard the demon whisper. Blaine's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the light and enchanting voice, as he came face to face with sparkling blue eyes, eyes that Blaine knew he would recognize anywhere: the eyes of the demon. It felt like Blaine stared into those eyes for hours, getting lost in them, forgetting the fact that it was a demon holding him. It was nice, being held and staring into his eyes, Blaine felt a sense of calm wash over him._

_"Are you real?" Blaine heard himself ask, mouth seeming to speak without any thought._

_The demon chuckled softly, "I'm as real as you want me to be Blaine."_

_He brought his hand up to Blaine's face, stroking his cheek softly, smirking as he saw Blaine's eyes flutter at the soft feeling, and leaned his head down, touching his lips to Blaine's and savoring the taste._

_Blaine eyes widened as he felt soft lips touch his, but he soon gave into the feeling, letting his eyes fall closed as he kissed back with earnest. Their lips moved together, just soft touches as Blaine felt like he was drowning from how good a simple kiss could feel. The demon swiped his tongue across Blaine's bottom lip, causing Blaine to gasp, taking advantage of the open mouth to slip is tongue inside. Blaine shivered at the touch of the demon's tongue against his own, feeling the way it massaged his, the battle for dominance non-existant as Blaine let the demon do what he wanted._

_His stomach was doing somersaults, and he curled his body to the side more so that he was chest to chest to the demon, letting out a sigh at the feel. Blaine felt the blood rush between his legs as the demon nipped at his upper lip, taking it between his teeth and sucking on it, hard. Blaine let out a whimper, arms curling around the demon's chest to pull them closer together and causing the man to settle one of his legs between Blaine._

_As he felt the demon pull away from him, he opened his eyes, no longer staring at blue but instead by a burning black. The panic and fear came back, as Blaine twisted in the demon's grasp, pushing harder against him as the grip tightened around him._

_"No. No no no no no." Blaine babbled, mind reeling as he continued to look into black. It was terrifying. This was a __demon."I shouldn't - no - no no. That shouldn't have happened. No. You're-you're a demon. No no."_

_The demon sighed, grip on Blaine loosening but still holding him tight enough that he couldn't break away as Blaine continued to ramble on._

_"W-What do you even __want with me? Why are you here?"_

_"Blaine…" he tried to cut in, but a fresh wave of panic went through Blaine._

_"Oh my god. You're going to kill me, aren't you? I'm going to die. And you're going to steal my soul, and, and, no. no no no. I __like my soul. Is that what you were trying to do when you were kissing me. Suck my soul out of my body? Oh my god, that's what you were trying to do wasn't it! No, no no. Don't kill me, p-p-please. Sure, maybe I wear to many bowties and I sing far to much to not be annoying and my l-life's not the greatest, but I don't want to die. Please, I just-oh my god, oh my god..."_

_Blaine was shocked out of his panic attack at the feel of a hard slap against his cheek._

_"Are you done?" The demon asked, eyebrow raised as Blaine stared at him in shock, panic subsiding, but the fear still burning strong._

_Black eyes turned to blue again, calming part of the fear in Blaine, as well as the soft touch of a hand trailing up and down his chest. "You're cute when you ramble. It's endearing."_

_Blaine let out a broken breath, staring into the blue eyes and letting them calm him down, but the changed back to black again, and his feeling of calm went away as he began struggling again._

_"Stay still." The demon commanded, voice hard, and Blaine listened without question._

_"How-How do you do that?" Blaine asked quietly, mind reeling._

_The demon rolled his eyes. "I __am a demon, Blaine. I don't play by human rules."_

_Blaine nodded quickly. "Human rules. Right right. So, that means you are going to kill me? Or are you going to torture me, or hurt me, or r-rape me, or or - "_

_"Quiet." Blaine shut his mouth._

_"Good boy," the demon smiled, "Now, as I've said, I am __not going to hurt you, in any way. I'm not going to kill you, steal your soul, torture you, do anything to bring any harm to you in any of the ways that pretty little mind of yours is dreaming up right now."_

_Blaine knew he shouldn't trust him, but something about him saying all that while his eyes were sill black made Blaine want to believe him. He wasn't try to hide that he was a demon, and wouldn't hiding it be an easier way to hurt Blaine than telling him the truth?_

_Blaine shut his eyes, taking a deep breath and feeling his muscles relax, no longer trying to get out of the demon's grip, instead falling into it. He opened his eyes again to be greeted by a bright smile. Blaine whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly and burrowing his eyes into the demon's chest at the swell of emotions._

_He felt the arms around him tighten as he was pulled flush against the demon. "Shh, sweetheart. It's overwhelming isn't it?"_

_Blaine nodded._

_"Someday, it won't be," the demon whispered softly into his ear, causing Blaine to shiver and curl further into himself, which caused him to curl into the demon tighter as well._

_Blaine was at war with himself, he felt like there was a angel on one shoulder and a demon on the other, and he couldn't help but laugh at the irony. He knew this was wrong, but Blaine couldn't help that it felt so right at the same time. He should be scared, worried for his life like he was before, but for some reason he felt safe in the demon's arms._

* * *

When he woke up in the morning Blaine felt cold, like there was something missing, and he found himself wishing that his dream had been real.

**A/n: Wrote this chapter on my phone at work, so I apologize for any mistakes! **

**Also, for those of you also reading my other story Give Me Everything, I know it's been over a month since I updated that, but I promise that there will be a new chapter by Sunday.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n: Once again written on my phone instead of doing my work at my job….whoops.**

Blaine desperately wanted to believe that those two dreams were real. It was wrong, on _so_many levels, but Blaine was beginning to think that clearly this was some sort of fantasy he had, and if that's where his unconscious wanted to go at night, then so be it.

He was slowly coming to terms with the fact that these 'fantasies' revolved around a demon. Granted it was a little weird, especially for Blaine who'd never even had a vanilla sex dream before, but everyone has their kinks, right?

But the thing that bothered Blaine the most, was the fact that, yeah there was this underlying sexual current, but mostly, these dreams had revolved around feeling comfort and safety more than anything. And when you're dreaming about a demon, isn't there something a little fucked up about that?

* * *

"Hey sexy."

Blaine shivered, recognizing the voice and reflexively taking a step back before turning around and coming face to face with Sebastian. He was happy he'd be working at a music camp over the summer. The downside of it: Sebastian was going to be a counselor also. It's not that he hating Sebastian, he just hated the way he'd always hit on him and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Don't call me that."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "How else was I supposed to get your attention. I called your name like five times."

Blaine blushed. He knew he'd been spacing out all morning. It was that damn dream. Ever since he woke up, he hadn't been able to concentrate on anything but that, remembering the phantom feeling of the demons arms around him and the sparkling blue eyes that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get out of his mind.

"Oh, is that blush for me?" Sebastian asked, smirk clear on his face as he stared down at Blaine.

Blaine eyes widened, quickly shaking his head to say no to Sebastian, and to get the blue eyes out of his mind.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. "Then who's the blush for?"

"It's-it's not _for anyone_! It's just a bl-blush." Blaine stammered out.

Sebastian snorted, shaking his head. "You are _such_a virgin Blainers."

Blaine opened his mouth to respond, but his mind was overwhelmed with the memory of the first dream he'd had of the demon.

_"Has anyone ever touched you Blaine?" The demon asked, curling his body tightly around Blaine's as his began sucking on Blaine's neck._

_"No."_

_He felt the demon smile against his skin, nipping at the skin before trailing hot kisses up Blaine's neck and hovering over his mouth. "No one's ever given you an orgasm before?"_

_Blaine's eyelids fluttered, trying not to give into the pleasurable sensations that this demon was causing him to feel. "N-no."_

_"So you're completely untouched?"_

_Blaine nodded, breath hitching as the demon connected their lips together, tongue trailing over Blaine's lips, tasting him._

_He pulled away, eyes flicking back to black as he looked at Blaine._"Perfect."_ He whispered in his ear._

"I am n-not." Blaine stuttered out, mind clearing of the memory, and instead focusing back on the conversation with Sebastian. Blaine just got a roll of the eyes in response.

Part of Blaine knew that Sebastian would actually be a good person to talk about this. He'd spent countless Warbler practices whispering in Blaine's ear or making lewd comments about some dream he'd had or his latest fuck from Scandal's. And while Blaine didn't believe even half of it, he couldn't deny that Sebastian _was_experienced, making him a good person to talk to so Blaine could begin to understand what this dream was.

But Blaine didn't want to tell Sebastian. He didn't want to tell anyone really. Not because he was ashamed or embarrassed or anything. It was because he felt weirdly possessive of the demon, like no one else should know or have any part of it.

* * *

Blaine was sitting up in his bed, lights off except for the alarm clock that blinked 3:14am. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to keep them open, but with no luck. He was waiting for something, but Blaine was so tired that he decided he'd sleep instead. It was stupid to think that his _dream_could somehow be remotely real.

And when Blaine woke up in the morning, he found the blanket from his closet wrapped around him and the words _"You look like you're freezing, beautiful"_were wringing in his ears. He stared at the blanket, burrowing into the warmth as he did, figuring he'd sleep-walked in the middle of the night to get it. It was the only way it'd be around him in the morning, his parents didn't even come home the night before since they were on a business trip.

But the one obvious thing Blaine couldn't ignore was the disappointment. As wrong as Blaine felt it was, and as stupid as it seemed, Blaine was saddened that he hadn't dreamt of the demon that night.

**A/n: Short update I know. Apologies for that. And I know this half seemed sort of fillery, but I wanted to show how much this 'dream' demon is messing with Blaine's mind.**

**The second half of this will be up either late tonight or tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hi! I'm so sorry that I've been gone so long, but I am back and so is this story! Thank you for being patient with me and still reading! :)**

Blaine couldn't believe he was doing this. Who spends one of their precious summer days huddled over their computer looking up information on demons? Not just about demons, but about sex and powers and whether or not their real. And as much as it made Blaine blush and check over his shoulder every few minutes, he couldn't tear his eyes away. He read about incubus and succubus, about satan and devil worshippers, hell, he even read something about playing Led Zeppelin's 'Stairway to Heaven' was a call to demons and satan.

And then Blaine found an article that really grabbed his attention.

_Incubi and Succubi: Sexual Relations With Demons_

_Spirit sex is real. It requires some psychic work in order to open your mind to senses not normally accessible to the average person, but the way to do this is much easier than with other methods and a lot more pleasureable. Demon friends and lovers are wonderful for those who are in prison or incarcerated in any way._

_Many of us have experienced actually being physically touched by a Demon. The feeling is just like that of being touched by a human hand. This can go much further into actual sexual intercourse and lovemaking. Sexual intercourse with a Demon is blissful ecstacy. Because Demons come to us in etherial/astral form, they are able to penetrate our bodies and stimulate areas not easily accessible by other humans. Male Demons have no trouble finding and stimulating the G-spot in their women partners. Female Demons can get right to the prostrate gland in their men, resulting in a full deep orgasm._

_HOW TO BEGIN: _

_First off, it is important to perform a ritual to Father Satan, stating your needs, whether they be just sexual, a love/sexual relationship, an open relationship, where you are free to have other sexual partners without any jealousy on either side; be specific._

_Some Demons are monogamus, in that they only have one partner and this goes both ways. These Demons take monogamy VERY seriously and if a relationship is violated by a human being, the partner of the human being could in the worst of cases wind up dead. Demons are known like humans to become very jealous. If a human is in an empty marriage and is just having sex with their spouse out of a sense of duty, Demons can be very understanding regarding this and will often overlook it, provided, in monogamus sexual love relations, your Demon is always #1. Keep in mind, once a commitment is made it will last a lifetime and beyond, so don't take this lightly. Your Demon will remain monogamus, also._

_You should find a Demon who is compatable with you. Remember, if you want a free, open relationship where you are free to have other sex partners, you must specify this in ritual._

_After your ritual, YOU MUST BE RELAXED AND OPEN, more than likely, your Demon will come to you when you are lying down and relaxed in bed. This will feel like electrifying energy and like kundalini, it feels exhilerating._

_Now, for people that are new to this, to begin this and open up, just begin fantasizing about having intercourse with your Demon. Most Demons are very physically attractive as opposed to all of the trash written in the grimoires and the horror stories. Ask your Demon to show themselves to you. Relax, close your eyes and tune in. You should see an image of your Demon in your mind. Even if you can't, you can picture an ideal lover for an image your Demon can inhabit to start with._

_When you begin to fantasize and do this a number of times, your Demon will feel this on the astral and enjoy it as well. You can masturbate yourself to orgasm in the beginning, until a full physical manifestation takes over. When you do this, your Demon will have an orgasm, as well. This will take time so be patient and persistent. The fantasies, done night after night will begin to get much more vivid and before you know it, you will feel your Demon and even see your Demon as you would another human being. Your Demon will work with you to open your psychic channels, as opposed to just plain fantasizing on your own._

_Your Demon will more than likely come to you each night when you lie down to go to bed. Demons enjoy sex very much and they can wear out a human being. One man actually had to push a female Demoness off of himself in the morning in order to get up for work after having all night sex. She didn't want to stop. Pleasure is way beyond anything with a human being and spiritual sex can become addictive. Chances are, no longer will human sexual relationships be desired or satisfying. In addition, one does not have to worry about contracting sexually transmitted diseases or experiencing unwanted pregnancies._

_A Demon lover will also be protective of you. They are wonderful with listening to any worries, concerns or problems and are often helpful in punishing enemies and taking care of things for you. When the proper psychic channels are open, two-way conversations can take place. This is an enormous help in spiritual empowerment and advancement. They will tell you things, teach you and in some cases, even contact other Demons for you._

_Intense contact with Demons involves an energy exchange. The Demons, being on a higher spiritual level than humans have much more energy and extreme closeness can produce effects in us humans that feel like sunburned skin and/or oversensitivity, until we get used to this or advance our own energy levels, which is the goal of Spiritual Satanism._

Blaine stared at his computer screen as a shiver ran up his spine. Granted he'd never summoned Satan or the devil or wished for a demon, but wasn't this article telling him everything that he'd been dreaming about? His demon had never tried to hurt him, in fact, he kept telling him that he _wasn't _going to him. They hadn't done anything sexual, besides kiss, but Blaine still remembered the question they had that first dream, about Blaine being completely virgin and the demon seeming _happy _that no one else had touched him.

Abruptly, Blaine slammed his computer shut and slapped himself. It was just a stupid thing on the internet. Demon's weren't real. He was just having weird dreams, it happens to everyone. People have sexual fantasies all the time. That's all it was, just a dream, nothing more. Definitely nothing more.

* * *

Blaine had put his thoughts of what he'd read that morning out of his mind when he went to the mall that evening. It was Jeff's birthday next week and he'd yet to find him a birthday present. As he was walking out of a clothing store, he locked eyes with three boys. Three very familiar boys that Blaine hadn't seen in years.

_Just walk, ignore them, maybe they don't recognize you. _Blaine repeated in his head furiously as he began walking, but with no such luck.

"Is that you Anderson?" He froze at the sound of the voice. The last time he'd heard that voice he'd been laying in a parking lot, blood rushing out of his head.

"Oh man it is. Hey homo!" One of them called out.

_Just walk. Ignore them. Just leave and go home. _Blaine started walking again, wanting nothing more than to curl up in his bed at home.

"Look man, the fag's still scared of us. Aww, isn't that cute."

They didn't follow him, just shouted jeers behind him, as Blaine got out to his car and turned the engine on, tears leaking out of his eyes. He made a move to wipe his eyes, but he swore he couldn've felt a soft touch already wiping away the tears. Blaine shook his head violently before pulling out, driving home, and crying himself to sleep.

* * *

_Blaine felt soft hands stroking his cheeks and when he looked up, his eyes locked onto a swirl a blue staring down at him. Blaine blinked a few times, gasping as he took in the familiar beauty of the demon's face. His sculpted eyebrows were pulled together, and he had a slight frown on his face as he stared appraisingly at Blaine._

"_You were crying." It was said so softly and gently that Blaine felt his eyes start to water again. _It's just a dream, Anderson, _he told himself. But Blaine couldn't care right now. Even if it was a dream, and this was a demon in front of him, he felt like someone cared._

"_It was a bad day." Blaine whispered back, eyes never moving as they continued to stare at the man above him._

_The demon made a sound, somewhere between a growl and a whine, before pulling Blaine into his arms and kissing him deeply._

_Blaine couldn't move. Logically he still knew this was wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. The demon's lips were soft but insistent against his, and Blaine found himself leaning into the touch and opening his mouth to allow the demon to slip his tongue inside, which he did eagerly._

_After a few minutes, the demon pulled away, smiling down at Blaine. Blaine could see the black in the edges of his eyes trying to force its way through, and he couldn't help but sigh in relief when he was looking into blue and not black._

"_I don't want you to cry." The demon whispered, kissing down Blaine's jaw and to his neck. Blaine whimpered, breath getting caught in his throat as he felt pleasure pulse through his veins at simply the touch of the demon's lips against his._

_And then the fear kicked in, and he jumped off the bed, immediately missing the touch of the demon._

"_N-NO. This is, it's not right. You can't – I can't –"_

_The demon growled, eyes turning black, as he stood up and walked towards Blaine, you started backing up until he was trapped between the demon and the wall. Hazel met black and Blaine felt blood rush towards his cock as fear rushed through the rest of him._

"_Please. You-you said you wouldn't hurt me. Please." Blaine babbled, shutting his eyes and waiting for the worst._

_But it didn't come. The demon just stared at Blaine, waiting for him to open his eyes. When Blaine did, he was met with a smile and words wrapping around him._

"_And I'm not going to. Now, don't move. I'm going to make you feel _so good, _Blaine." _

_And when Blaine tried to move, to step away from the wall and the demon, he couldn't. His body didn't move and Blaine started hyperventilated, feeling his vision start to blur before hands on his arms grounded him._

"_Shh. Breathe Blaine. It's okay to be scared, but everything's going to be fine."_

_Blaine shook his head, or tried to, but at least tried to control his breathing. After he was somewhat calm, the demon leaned in and kissed him, hard. It was nothing like the soft touch from before, but Blaine still found himself giving into it. It just felt so good. His body felt like it had been lit on fire, and as the demon pressed his body up against Blaine's, Blaine shivered at the touch, cock rock hard as he pulled away from the kiss, he was panting heavily into the demon's mouth._

"_Please…" Blaine whined, this time not out of fear, but out of desperation. He didn't know how, but after one kiss he wanted, no needed, the demon to touch him._

_The demon smirked at him, eyes flicking to blue briefly before the burning black came back. _

"_Someone's eager, aren't they?"_

_Blaine opened his mouth to respond but was met by a tongue massaging his as he was shoved up against the wall, legs lifted up to wrap around the demon as a hand was brought down to rest over his crotch. Blaine jerked his hips, trying to get more, but was met with nothing._

"_What do you want Blaine? Tell me."_

_Blaine found himself speaking before he even realized it. "Touch me. Please please, I need you to touch me. I – I can't…" Blaine whimpered, silenced by a finger that burned against his lips._

"_Shh sweetheart. How could I deny a boy that begs as beautifully as you do?" The demon chuckled, running his hands through Blaine's hair before bringing them down._

_Blaine let out a sigh as he felt his zipper being pulled down. His legs were still wrapped around the demon's, so he couldn't take his pants off, but even that slight release of pressure was enough to make Blaine pliant in the demon's arms. _

_His hips jerked and he felt a hand reach into his boxers and pull his cock free. The feeling of the demon's hand on his cock was like nothing he'd ever experienced. The pleasure was blinding already; his whole body felt on fire. Blaine shuddered, letting his head drop onto the demon's shoulders and shuddering as the hand began to move._

"_Oh Blaine." The demon began whispering in his ear as his hand moved at a steady pace on Blaine's cock, gathering the pre-cum that was steadily leaking out of his cock and spreading over his cock. "I know it's overwhelming the first time. But just enjoy sweetheart. I've got you."_

_The demon began sucking at Blaine's neck, making one mark only to find another place on Blaine's neck to make another. Blaine's vision was beginning to blur from the pleasure. His muscles tensed, heat coiling in his stomach, and as the demon reached the hand that wasn't pumping furiously on his cock down Blaine's crack, fingers swirling around the rim of his opening, Blaine screamed as his orgasm washed over him. Blaine passed out from the pleasure, falling limp in the demon's arms._

_The demon chuckled, wrapping Blaine in arms before bringing him over to the bed, laying down with Blaine resting on his chest, eyes turning to blue as he smiled at the boy below him, running his hands through the mass of curls._

**A/n: Let me know what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 5

When Blaine woke up the next morning, his body felt completely relaxed. His muscles were loose and it was like the run-in he had at the mall had never happened.

He couldn't remember much, just that he'd fallen asleep crying. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Blaine was aware that he'd dreamed of the demon again. But instead of scaring him, this time it made a small smile break out on Blaine's face. He knew it was wrong - it was so, _so _wrong. But it was just a dream right? What harm could it really do?

* * *

Throughout the day Blaine had felt like he was walking on air. Sebastian's constant stream of sexual jokes didn't affect him and he didn't even think about the fact that he hadn't heard from his parents in over a week.

Blaine was packing up his bag to go home for the day since camp was over when Sebastian sauntered up to him.

"There's a party at my house tonight for all the Warblers. You should come."

Blaine clipped his bag shut and turned to look at Sebastian. "You sure? I'm not a Warbler anymore."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Once a Warbler always a Warbler, right?"

Blaine smiled and nodded his head. "Ok. Sure, I'll be there."

* * *

Blaine knew he shouldn't have been surprised to see the party already in full swing when he got there. Wes and David were huddled in a corner, Nick and Jeff were sprawled out on the couch together, Thad was nowhere to be found, and all the other Warblers were scattered around. Some had cups full of alcohol in their hands, and Blaine knew that by the end of the night everyone was going to be shitfaced.

"Hey sexy, thought you could use a drink." Blaine rolled his eyes at Sebastian before taking the offered drink.

"So just how drunk to you plan to get everyone tonight?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian smirked and whispered in Blaine's ear, "How drunk do _you _want to get tonight?"

Blaine scoffed and walked off to join Wes and David in the corner, completely unfazed by Sebastian.

"I don't get how he's such a dick sometimes."

"Blaine!" David exclaimed, stopping his conversation with Wes. "Where have you been all summer man?" He pulled him into a hug, twirling him around and causing Blaine to laugh.

"Calm down David." Wes said as he stood, "We saw him a little more than a week ago."

Blaine laughed, taking a drink that was handed to him, before sitting down to talk to his friends

* * *

When Blaine woke up he felt dizzy and lost, unsure where he was, but he felt inexplicitly cold. It was like there was something missing, but something he couldn't place.

Blaine's eyes fluttered open slowly, taking in the random boys scattered around the couch he was laying on and he realized that he was still at Sebastian's house. The last thing he really remembered was talking to Wes and David, but past that, all he can remember is drinking and waking up.

He shook his head, trying to clear it, before stumbling off the couch and into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard, filled it with water, and swallowed it down quickly, ignoring Sebastian when he felt him walk up behind him.

"Have a good night Blaine?"

"I guess," Blaine replied, feeling a strange sense of coldness rush through him, just like when he'd woken up. He didn't like, didn't know what the feeling was or why it was happening. Shaking his head, he offered a small smile to Sebastian. "It was nice. But I'm beat, so I'm gonna head home."

Sebastian simply nodded, clearly too hungover to acknowledge much, and Blaine grabbed his bag and slipped out the door and driving home.

He spent his day lying in bed and by the time night came, the cold feeling in his body was so overwhelming that Blaine fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_Blaine looked up to see his demon standing over him, blue eyes piercing through his wide, hazel ones. Blaine almost screamed but the demon's soft singer on his lips stopped him._

_He felt warm. It was a stark difference to how he'd felt all morning, and Blaine felt relief rushed through him._

"_You weren't here last night." The demon said, voice hard and unkind, eyes quickly turning to black and burning. _

_Blaine swallowed, scared with what the demon wanted._

"_I was…I was out with friends." Blaine whispered, trying to calm his racing heart. The demon wouldn't hurt him right? He'd said that before, and he wouldn't go back on it now, right?_

"_With a boy?" _

"_It was a party with a bunch of friends." Blaine answered, worry shining in his eyes at how cold the demon seemed to be getting. He felt like he was choking on air and he didn't know why._

"_And how many of them did you touch?"_

_Blaine shook his head. "I don't…I don't know what you're talking about."_

_The demon scoffed, getting off the bed and stalking towards the window, staring out at nothing. Blaine felt empty. The small warmth he'd felt returning to him was ice cold now and he found himself wanting nothing more then for the demon to just kiss him. _

"_Really, Blaine? You don't? I come and you're not here? How many boys did you fuck? How many other guys are there?" The demon was yelling now, face contorted in anger as he turned to stare down Blaine._

"_I don't…no – no one. I don't, please, I didn't mean to – nothing, there was, I…" Blaine muttered, sentences getting tangled together._

_The demon's face softened a little as Blaine struggled and he walked back over to the bed, where Blaine had sat up and curled up into himself. The demon ran a hand through Blaine's hair, shushing him._

"_I'm sorry beautiful. Shh, shh." The demon placed a soft kiss to Blaine's forehead, eyes turning to a deep shade of blue. "I just don't like that you weren't here. It makes me…upset."_

_Blaine nodded, falling into the demon's arms, knowing it was wrong, but relishing in the warmth that flooded through him at that moment. "I'm sorry." Blaine mumbled out, rubbing his eyes_

"_Just…just be here. I don't like thinking about you off somewhere else." The demon's voice had turned oddly soft, and Blaine relished in the feeling of safety that washed over him. He wasn't scared in that moment, he was simply, content._

_As the demon ran his hand across Blaine's jaw, he noticed a marking on his wrist. Before he knew what he was doing, Blaine had reached out and grabbed the demon's arm, turning his wrist over to see what was written there. _

"_K.E.H" He whispered, fingers dangling over the letters like they were some kind of magic. "What does that mean?"_

_The demon had stiffened underneath his touch but hadn't pulled away. "They're letters."_

"_They seem like they're initials." Blaine said without thinking._

"_Some would say that."_

_Blaine nodded. "What's your name? I want to know."_

_The demon smiled and pulled Blaine into a soft kiss, tongue darting out to run across Blaine's bottom lip before nibbling on it. He pulled back to answer. "It's not important."_

_Blaine shook his head. "It is. I don't want to call you demon all the time."_

"_It's not important, sweetheart." But even with the endearment, Blaine could hear the finality in the demon's tone._

"_Fine. I'll just call you Keh." _

_Keh smirked at him. "Call me whatever you want beautiful."_

_Blaine smiled and relaxed against the demon. He let his mind wander. It was oddly comforting to him that the demon knew he wasn't here. That he'd been missed. Sure, Keh had scared him with his reaction, but Blaine was beginning to accept that he didn't want to hurt Blaine. But it was an odd concept to grasp. Keh was a demon. A fucking demon. Demon's aren't sweet little creatures that care about people, their manipulative and…what if that was it? What if the demon was just trying to manipulate him into trusting him and that's when he was going to pounce? What if this was just all some elaborate plot to hurt him and what if…_

_Blaine's thoughts were cut-off. "Stop thinking so hard Blaine."_

"_Why?" Blaine demanded, pulling away from the demon quickly and getting off the bed. "Why should I listen to you? How do I know this isn't all some elaborate ploy to just…hurt me or something? How can I trust you?"_

_Keh's eyes had turned dark again, but instead of feeling scared, Blaine drew courage from it. Maybe making him angry was the best way to get answers._

"_How many times do I have to explain this Blaine? How many nights are going to be wasted on this? I am not here to hurt you."_

"_Then why are you even here!" Blaine yelled, chest heaving. It just…it didn't make sense to Blaine. _

"_That's not important." _

"_Yes it is! Why? Why can't I know? Why am I so goddamn special, huh? I'm nothing special. I never have been. So what is it?!" Blaine was close to getting hysterical, but nothing made sense anymore, and he didn't know what to do about it. _

"_You're special Blaine." Keh replied, eyes still burning black as he stalked towards Blaine, confidence clear in every step he took._

"_That's a lie." Blaine spit out, backing further from the demon until he was against the wall, arms crossed in defiance._

_Keh shook his head. "Oh, but it's not Blainey. It's not." And with that, the demon pounced on Blaine, crowding him up against the wall before attaching his mouth to Blaine's neck. _

_Blaine tried to resist. He pushed at Keh, tried to stop the moans that were consiently escaping from his mouth, but eventually the fight left him and he felt his body relax into the demon's arms._

_Keh picked him up and carried him to the bed, smothering Blaine's body with his own as he undid the buttons of his shirt, placing a searing kiss to every inch of skin that was revealed._

_Blaine whined, eyes slipping closed as he felt the pleasure begin to invade his body and seep into his bones. It was so wrong, but Blaine couldn't bring himself to care anymore. This demon made him feel, something that seemed so foreign to him. _

"_Keh…" Blaine moaned as he felt the zipper of his jeans open as his pants and boxers were stripped off of him._

"_You've got a gorgeous cock Blaine." And with that, the demon wrapped his mouth around Blaine's cock and sucked._

"_Oh god…" whimpered Blaine, head falling back and eyes slipping closed. He bucked his hips up as the demon took him fully into his mouth._

_Keh pulled off quickly, placing a smack to Blaine's ass. "Don't move and don't come."_

_When Keh took him back in his mouth, his hips tried to buck up again, but they wouldn't move. It was like his body had frozen at Blaine's words and there was no choice but to listen. Blaine was so lost in the pleasure that he couldn't even process that thought or what it meant._

_Blaine felt his stomach begin the coil, the heat flaring deeply, and he wanted nothing more than to let go, but his body wouldn't let him. Keh wouldn't let him._

"_Please…" Blaine let out brokenly, hands tugging at his hair as a flash of pleasure rushed through him as Keh traced the vein on the underneath of his cock. "Please, please. I need to come, Please let me come, I can't – "_

"_Shh Blaine." The demon whispered, lifting off Blaine's cock slightly. "I won't make you wait long, at least not tonight."_

_Blaine let out a sob, the pleasure so overwhelming and his skin felt like it was on fire._

"_I can't…I need to come. Please!"_

_Keh laughed, dipping his tongue into Blaine's slit and collecting the pre-cum there._

"_You need to come Blaine?" He asked darkly._

"_Yes!" Blaine choked out, drowning in the feeling of having his cock in Keh's mouth. _

"_Then come for me Blaine."_

_Blaine felt his orgasm rush over him in an immediate response to Keh's words. It felt like it lasted forever, wave after wave rushing over him and crashing down. By the time he came down from the high, he was wrapped in the demon's arms again._

_Blaine felt boneless and sleepy, but sated and happy. He couldn't explain it, and a big part of Blaine was so tired of questioning everything and was tempted to just let it go and accept whatever fucked up dream this was._

_As his eyes began to slip closed, one question broke through from his thoughts. "Why was I so cold earlier? Why am I warm now?"_

_Keh's hand paused in the stroking of Blaine's hair at the question, a slight hesitation, before resuming the movement. "It doesn't matter. You'll never have to be cold again."_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/n: Someone asked me how Keh is pronounced. It's simply said like 'K'. Also, thank you to those of you who sent me lovely PM's after that particularly harsh anon last chapter.**

**Shout out to Klainelover12 for indirectly guessing correctly happens in this chapter.**

Three days later and Blaine was pretty much ready to stop fighting Keh. He'd dreamt of him every night, and each morning he woke up feeling sated and more relaxed.

There was nothing he could do about his dreams. He was a teenage boy; teenage boys had weird sex dreams all the time, right?

Except, for Blaine, it was more than that. If they were just sex dreams, why was he actually _talking _to the demon? Why did he want to know his name? Dream Blaine wasn't making any sense to Blaine when he was awake.

And then there was the small part of Blaine that _wanted _the dreams to be real. That's the part he tried his hardest to ignore, but it was also the part that screamed the loudest. Blaine wanted that feeling from his dreams to be real. Somehow, his demon had made him feel cared for. And that was the scariest part. He was starting to trust what the demon told him; he was starting to care about him. He wasn't scared of Keh hurting him anymore, or at least, he tried not to be.

And what kind of fucked up person does that make Blaine? Who starts to fall in love with a dream demon?

* * *

Blaine's not sure why they called him – part of him is glad they did, another part wishes that he'd remained ignorant.

It'd been his old neighbors, back when his family still lived in Westerville. They seemed excited to share the news with him, but Blaine wasn't sure that he would describe how he felt about it as 'excited'.

"_Blaine, darling, how have you been?"_

"_I've been fine Mrs. Jenson, but, not to be rude, but why are you calling?"_

"_Maria wanted to tell you something, hold on, I'll get her."_

_Blaine sighed. Maria. She was always a pretty girl, and they got along just fine. They only problem had been Blaine's father trying to push them together, no matter how many times Blaine said he was gay. It put a strain on their relationship, and over the years their friendship had simply turned into a friendly acquaintance. They hadn't even spoken in years, so Blaine wasn't sure why she would suddenly be calling him._

"_Blainey!" Blaine cringed; he forgot how piercing her voice could be._

"_Hey Mar. What'd you want to tell me?"_

"_Well, you remember Bobby, John, and Kenny?"_

_Blaine flinched, flashes of a dance, fists, blood, a letter from his best friend, a graveyard, hospitals and doctors all danced through his mind._

"_Yeah?" Blaine asked shakily._

"_Apparently someone beat them all up pretty bad. John's still unconscious."_

_Blaine was silent. _

"_Blaine?"_

"_Thanks…thanks for telling me Mar," he squeaked out._

_Maria was quiet for a few moments. "You alright, Blainey?"_

'_Yeah…" Blaine took a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm fine."_

"_I miss you."_

"_Miss you too, Mar." And with that, Blaine hung up the phone._

Blaine knew Maria expected him to be happier about the news. It should make him happy, right? His tormentors for all those years had finally gotten a taste of their own medicine. All it did was make Blaine feel like throwing up.

They'd hurt him, yes. He'd been in the hospital for a month and he'd lost his best friend. They'd shoved him into lockers for months before the dance, leaving harsh letters in his locker and screaming at him in the hallway. But did that mean they deserved to be put in the hospital? Blaine didn't know. He remembered how it felt to be in the hospital after being beaten - the fear, the creeping sense of loneliness, the worry and anxiety; he wasn't sure that he'd wish that on anyone.

Blaine shook his head; he had _just _been talking about them the other night.

"_What are the names of the boys from last week?"_

_Blaine looked up at Keh; his eyes were back to a sparkling blue and Blaine couldn't help but stare. They were such a stark contrast to the burning black that Blaine would see there at times. Sometimes he felt like Keh was only a demon when his eyes were black, even though he knew that wasn't true. _

"_Which guys?"_

"_The ones who made you cry."_

_Blaine tensed. He'd put it so simply. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because they hurt you."_

_Blaine shook his head, "But why do you need to know their names?"_

_Keh's eyes turned darker, not full black, but the navy blue they'd become was startling. "Tell me, Blaine."_

"_John, Kenny, and Bobby," answered Blaine. He blinked, staring at Keh with confusion. He wasn't going to tell him their names, but something in Keh's tone had simply demanded he answer – it had forced him too. And Blaine was beginning to realize that that wasn't the only time it happened._

Blaine shook the memory from his mind. Sure, he'd dreamed about that, but they'd been on his mind lately. It was a dream; it didn't mean anything.

* * *

"_Hello, Blaine."_

"_Are you real?" Blaine asked without being prompted. The demon was sitting on the edge of bed, giving Blaine a curious look. Blaine shook his head, "Nevermind, you're not. I know you're not."_

_The demon didn't respond for a long time._

"_Tell me what's wrong."_

_Blaine shivered, recognizing the demanding tone in Keh's voice. _

"_Those three guys…the ones you asked about making me cry…they're in the hospital. Apparently they got beaten up, pretty badly. They'll live though."_

_The demon's eyes flashed black before settling into the normal light blue again._

"_I shouldn't care, right? I shouldn't feel bad. But I do. They don't…I don't know that they deserved that."_

_The demon scoffed. "Of course they deserved it, Blaine."_

"_But – "_

"_They deserve to die." _

_Blaine sucked in a harsh breath. "How can you…how can you say that?!"_

_Keh rolled his eyes and turned to look at Blaine, giving him the harshest 'bitch, please' face Blaine had ever seen. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he realized Keh's eyes were black again - a deep, burning black._

"_I fail to see the problem."_

"_They're people! You can't just – no one deserves to die like that!"_

_Keh looked bored with the whole conversation._

"_They didn't seem to think the same about you."_

_Blaine sucked in a breath. Keh mentioned it as though it was just something that happened in passing, not something that affected Blaine every day. "That…that's not…that's not the point!"_

"_Oh please, Blaine. They deserved a lot more than what they got."_

"_So what? Are you trying to tell me that you'd just kill them without a second thought?"_

_Keh didn't respond and Blaine didn't need him too. They both knew the answer._

_Ten minutes later, Keh was gone._

* * *

_When Blaine saw Keh the next night, he immediately stood up and walked over toward him. He'd been depressed all day. The blood running through his veins had been ice cold and random shivers crawled up his spine. He'd forgone work and instead spent the day wrapped up in a blanket, trying to get warm. It wasn't until he touched Keh that he was successful._

_The demon stared at him, pulling Blaine into his arms and immediately attached their mouths together. Blaine relaxed into the kiss, all his feelings of apprehension, doubt, and concern evading his mind as he felt the warmth surge through his veins. Blaine let his mouth fall open when Keh traced his bottom lip with his tongue, and he moaned into the kiss, feeling his cock harden._

_Keh pulled away and stared into Blaine's eyes. "I want you to strip and then lay on the bed for me, Blaine."_

_Blaine nodded, obeying the demon without questions. He stripped off the boxers and t-shirt he'd worn to bed and laid down. _

"_Good," Keh smirked, hands reaching up to begin to undo the buttons of his shirt. Blaine's eyes were blown wide. Keh had never stripped in front of him. It'd always been Blaine who bared himself, never the other way around._

_As Keh slipped his shirt down his arms, Blaine couldn't help but stare. He was beautiful, skin so pale it was almost translucent, revealing the muscles that lay just underneath. He was strong, so strong, and Blaine could imagine being wrapped up in those arms._

_Keh stripped off his pants and then he was completely naked. Blaine let his eyes roam, taking in the long legs and defined abs that were there. His eyes landed on Keh's cock, already hard, and his mouth watered at the sight._

"_Please…" Blaine breathed out, but what he was begging for, he didn't know._

_The demon smirked at him before walking over. "Cross your hands above your head and keep them there." _

_Blaine obeyed._

_Keh climbed on to the bed and laid his body down flat against Blaine's. Blaine moaned at the contact, hips jerking up, searching for some type of friction._

_The demon chuckled, hands roaming over Blaine's chest, teasingly brushing over his nipples with each stroke. He attached his mouth to Blaine's neck, sucking harshly until a bruise began to form._

_Blaine whimpered, "I need…"_

_Keh smiled against his neck and cut him off, "I know what you need."_

_Blaine felt a hand pushing at his legs, and he let them fall apart easily as a hand grasped his cock, giving two light pulls before pulling off and moving past his balls to circle his hole._

_Blaine gasped. "Are you going to…?"_

"_Not tonight. But soon."_

_Blaine nodded, eyes fluttering closed as the finger continued to circle his hole before it finally pushed in. He tensed at the slight burn, but the pleasure coursing through him outweighed the pain. _

_Keh tried to pull Blaine into a sloppy kiss, but Blaine only panted into his mouth, too overwhelmed with the heat rushing through his veins to concentrate on a kiss._

_Blaine's hips jerked when Keh slid a second finger inside, wasting no time as he began to stretch Blaine open. He curled his fingers to brush against Blaine's prostrate, making his toes curl and his back bend off the bed as he let out a scream. Keh smirked at the reaction, pushing his fingers all the way in and stroking over that spot continuously._

_Blaine was a writhing mess beneath the demon; breaths' coming out in short gasps and cock unbearably hard. He felt the heat growing in his stomach, body jerking and small moans escaping from his lips each time the demon stroked over his prostrate._

"_Don't come," the demon ordered, voice managing to pierce through the haze of lust Blaine was trapped in._

_Blaine whined, the coil in his stomach twisting tighter as he tried to hold it back. It felt like Keh was stroking his prostrate for hours, pleasure shooting through his veins as he felt his control slipping. But he couldn't come. He was hanging on the edge, but Keh had told him not to come, and his body simply couldn't, no matter how intense the feeling was._

"_Please…" Blaine sobbed, "I need to come…I can't…."_

"_Oh, but you can," smirked Keh, and in one swift move, the fingers were pulled from Blaine's ass and Keh was standing._

_Blaine's hips jerked, chasing the fingers and whining at the loss. He tried to reach out for Keh, but his hands wouldn't move from where Keh had told him to hold them over his head._

_Keh climbed back onto the bed, straddling Blaine's shoulders as his cock bobbed in front of Blaine's mouth. Blaine's eyes widened, tongue darting out to lick his lips as he stared at the cock in front of him. _

"_Suck me, Blaine."_

_Blaine immediately wrapped his lips around the head of Keh's cock, letting out a deep moan at the taste. Keh's cock was hot and heavy on his tongue and Blaine felt a shiver of warmth shoot down his spine at the feeling. His tongue swirled around the head, darting out to lick at the pre-cum that had pooled there, before Keh jerked his hips forward, forcing his cock all the way into Blaine's mouth._

_Blaine hummed, tongue tracing the vein that ran along the underside of Keh's cock before opening his mouth wider. Keh's hands were tangled in Blaine's curls, holding his head steady as he began to fuck Blaine's mouth._

_Blaine's eyes fluttered closed as he let Keh take over. He gagged a little when Keh hit the back of his throat but continued to suck as Keh thrust into him mercilessly. The twitch of Keh's cock in his mouth was all the warning he got before he was swallowing down Keh's release. _

_When Keh pulled out, Blaine licked his lips, savoring the taste and Keh's mouth was immediately attached to his. Blaine moaned as he realized the demon was tasting himself._

"_Please, Keh, please," Blaine panted into his mouth. "Please, let me come."_

_He gasped as Keh grasped his cock in his hands and began to jerk Blaine off. His hips arched off the bed, every nerve in his body tingling with desire and the coil in his stomach unbearably tight with close he was to the edge. Keh attached his mouth to Blaine's left nipple, sucking harshly and causing Blaine to begin to thrash on the bed._

"_I can't…I need to come. Please, please!" Blaine sobbed, tears forming in his eyes with the need he felt pulsing through him._

"_Come." Keh ordered._

_Blaine's release shot through him, overwhelming pleasure overtaking all of his sense as he felt himself fall over the edge._

_When he came to, it was to the sight of Keh licking Blaine's come off of his fingers. Blaine moaned, cock twitching painfully, and closed his eyes, trying to breathe normally again before Keh lay down next to him, pulling him into his arms._

"_You were so good," he whispered. Blaine smiled sleepily, eyes slipping closed._


	8. Chapter 7

**A/n: Just for reference, Cooper does not exist in this universe. I love Coop and he's fabulous, but he simply didn't fit with the story I'm trying to convey here.**

**Also, I swear I do love Sebastian (I think that's clear for those of you who read my other fic), but sometimes, a story calls for him to be an asshole.**

**Warning for blindfolding in this chapter.**

Blaine was woken by the incessant sound of his cell-phone ringing. He ignored the call and burrowed back under the covers, but his phone simply started ringing again. With a groan, Blaine pulled the comforter back and stretched, ignoring the slight burn, and walked to his dresser.

"Hello?" Blaine mumbled without looking at the caller ID

"Oh Blaine darling, so glad I caught you."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "What's up mom?" He could hear the sound of cars in the background and people talking; he knew this was going to be a short conversation.

"Your father's business trip got extended, so we'll be away for another week."

Blaine felt his jaw drop, even though deep down he was already reminding himself that he knew this was coming; his parents had already been gone a few days over the time they'd originally told Blaine. "It's been two weeks already mom!"

He could feel his mom narrowing her eyes through the phone. "You're 18, Blaine. You'll be fine."

"Mom - " he started to protest but was cut off.

"I'll e-mail you our flight schedule. Be responsible."

Blaine heard the sound of the dial tone before he even got a chance to think about responding. He gripped the phone in his fist tightly, trying to quell the anger coursing through him.

It was always the same story with his parents; they were never home anymore after he'd started boarding at Dalton. There was always a phone-call about some 'business trip' getting extended, and it was always quick and empty. Blaine couldn't even remember the last time he'd really sat down with his parents and talked to them, or the last time he heard the words 'I love you'.

Blaine threw the phone down on his dresser and walked downstairs, flipping on the coffee machine before going to sit on the wide windowsill that overlooked their backyard. It was big, just like the house itself, and it felt just as empty to Blaine.

Blaine couldn't help but wish that Keh was somehow real so he could sit there with him. He never felt abandoned and alone when he was with Keh, and Blaine found himself once again wanting his dreams to be a reality.

* * *

Blaine was in a sour mood at work, and it wasn't made any better when Sebastian started bugging him during the lunch period. He'd gone to the music room for a reason – to be alone.

"Blaine," Sebastian drawled, sitting down on the couch next to Blaine, making sure that he was as close as possible, "what's wrong with you today?"

Blaine glared at him and stood up, walking over to the piano and turning his back to Sebastian.

"You know what you need?" asked Sebastian. He sauntered up to the piano until he was standing directly behind Blaine and leaned down so his lips were right against his ear, "You need a good fuck."

Blaine shivered in disgust, but Sebastian misread it, placing his hands on either side of Blaine's hips so he was trapped there. Blaine tried to squirm away, but Sebastian just grasped his hips tightly. It felt so wrong to Blaine, more so than it normally did whenever he was around Sebastian. Sebastian wasn't supposed to be touching him, he wasn't _allowed _to.

"Leave me _alone, _Sebastian," spat Blaine, frustrated that he wasn't listening.

"Oh come _on _Blaine," he rested one of his hands on further up Blaine's waist and stroked, making Blaine feel dirty and just wrong. He didn't want Sebastian touching him, he wanted him as far away as possible, "I know mommy and daddy haven't been home, so I know there's an empty house – "

Blaine jerked out of Sebastian's arms and moved to open the door that Sebastian had closed when he'd come into the room.

"Leave Sebastian," Blaine gritted out, "I _don't _want you."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Whatever you need to tell yourself, babe."

Blaine felt sick at the petname. "I'm not your babe."

Sebastian stepped closer to Blaine, a sly smirk playing on his lips. He leaned down next to Blaine, who was standing straight against the door, head pointedly facing forward and refusing to even look at Sebastian.

"You sure about that?" laughed Sebastian as Blaine shuddered in response.

"I'm someone else's." Blaine said, eyes widening at the words, but he didn't try to take them back.

Sebastian scoffed and rolled his eyes slightly as he began walking out of the room and Blaine went back towards his lunch. He turned around again at the sound of Sebastian's yelp.

"What the fuck, Blaine?" he growled, rubbing the back of his head and glaring at him.

"What?"

"You didn't have to slap me. Fucking hell, I was just messing with you."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't slap you."

"Right. Cause there's a ghost in here that did it for you," muttered Sebastian as he turned around and continued walking away.

Blaine jumped as the door closed behind him without it being touched. _Just the wind_ Blaine told himself, ignoring the fact that the windows were closed.

* * *

When Blaine walked out of work that day, he saw Sebastian fuming as he kneeled down next to his car – all four of his tires had been slashed and he was screaming profanities.

Blaine stifled a laugh, holding his hands up in surrender when Sebastian saw him and narrowed his eyes.

Blaine shook his head but couldn't help the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Sebastian simply narrowed his eyes further before standing up. He started walking towards Blaine but slipped on nothing on the pavement, falling flat on his back.

Blaine smiled slightly and could've sworn he heard a soft chuckling in his ear.

* * *

_Blaine's eyes fluttered open as he felt a hand trailing lightly down his bare back. He rolled over onto his other side, jumping slightly as he came face to face with Keh. His eyes were black already, sending sparks of fear through Blaine as they made eye contact. Blaine tried to pull away, but Keh's arm that had wrapped around his waist when he'd shifted tightened around him in response._

_Blaine swallowed, avoiding Keh's eyes and staring over his shoulder instead, "How long have you been here?"_

"_Long enough," Keh answered, a small smirk forming on his face and his hand began stroking Blaine's hip bone. _

_A small shock ran through Blaine's nerves and he leaned into the touch unconsciously, "I had a shirt on when I went to bed."_

"_It was in the way," was all Keh said. _

_Blaine's eyes widened, "So you just took it off?" _

"_I do what I want." And, as if to prove his point, Keh grasped Blaine's jaw and tilted his head up, attaching his lips to Blaine's. _

_Blaine let out a soft moan, mouth immediately opening when Keh traced his bottom lip. He shuddered as Keh traced the inside of his mouth, tongue massaging Blaine's before pulling away. Black eyes bore into Blaine's hazel ones and a ripple of fear shot through Blaine, reminding him of all the reasons that this was so _wrong.

_He slid off the bed quickly; backing up until his back hit the wall, eyes wide. "No, no, no," Blaine murmured repeatedly, hands tugging at his curls as he avoided looking at the demon. His mind kept arguing with itself, yelling at him about how wrong it was, how the demon could harm him, how that's all he wanted. But the other part of his mind remembered how oddly _safe _he felt with the demon at times, how cared for he could feel, how Keh took away the feelings of coldness that he found randomly plaguing him throughout the day. _

_Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his window opening, and he looked up to see Keh standing in front of it._

"_Wha-What are you doing?" asked Blaine, a familiar coldness seeping through his bones. _

"_Leaving," said Keh, the corners of his mouth twitching at Blaine's tone, as he moved to step through the window and disappear._

"_Wait!" Blaine shouted without thinking. He took a step towards the window as he wrung his hands together. "I don't…I don't want you to go," he whispered. _

_Keh scoffed, turning around to look at Blaine, his eyes back to the familiar blue that calmed Blaine. Blaine ignored the part of his mind that was screaming at him that Keh was a demon and moved until he was standing directly in front of Keh._

"_What do you want, Blaine?" _

_He didn't respond but Blaine got the impression that Keh knew exactly what he wanted, even the things that Blaine didn't want to admit to himself. _

"_Hmm?" Keh moved forward, hands resting on Blaine's hips right above his waistband and his thumbs began massaging the muscle there. "Why shouldn't I leave? Keh breathed into Blaine's ear, tongue darting out to trace the outside of it, sending a shiver of warmth through Blaine's body. _

"_Because I…" Blaine trailed off as Keh's hand ghosted over his nipple, head falling forward onto Keh's shoulder _

_Keh's arms curled around Blaine's waist, pulling him flush against his chest before sucking at Blaine's pulse point. Blaine titled his head to the side, exposing more of his neck for Keh, cock hardening quickly. "Please…" Blaine whimpered, hands curling in Keh's shirt to try to pull him impossibly closer. He felt Keh smile against his neck._

"_Please?" Keh mouthed against his neck, tongue tracing a line from Blaine's collar bone up to his jaw. Blaine moaned, knees feeling weak as Keh's arms tightened around him in response; they were the only thing keeping Blaine standing. _

"_Tell me what you want, Blaine," ordered Keh as he traced a finger down the middle of Blaine's chest._

_Blaine's breath hitched. "I want you," he gasped._

_Keh's finger moved past the waistband of his pajama pants and traced the outline of Blaine's cock where it was straining against his pants. Blaine's hips jerked, searching for more friction. _

"_Are you sure?" murmured Keh, pulling Blaine in for a kiss as one hand started massaging over his cock. "You wanted me to leave before."_

"_No…" Blaine stuttered, "Stay…please." _

_Keh took his hand of Blaine's cock, ignoring the whine of protest Blaine let out in response, and stroked one finger down Blaine's cheek, staring at him intensely, a small smirk playing at the side of his mouth, "I want you to strip and lie down on the bed, face down."_

_Blaine nodded absentmindly, immediately stepping out of Keh's arms and stripping his pants and boxers off in one go, before lying down on the bed on his stomach. _

_At the sound of a belt buckle being undone, Blaine lifted his head to look behind him, only for Keh to immediately push it forwards again._

"_Don't be bad, Blaine," he teased._

_Blaine whined, head dropping to rest on his crossed wrists as he tried to level his breathing. The knowledge that Keh was getting underdressed behind him but he was forbidden to look was too much for Blaine. He wanted to see that pale skin again and the soft muscles that were visible anytime he moved. _

_Blaine shivered at the soft touch of Keh's finger trailing up his right calf. The touch was light, barely even there, but it felt like a trail of fire to Blaine. Keh's finger continued its path, over Blaine's ass and trailed over his spine, until it reached his jaw, titled Blaine's head to the side as Keh captured his mouth in a fierce kiss. Blaine opened his mouth without prompting, allowing Keh to massage his tongue with his own, biting down on Blaine's bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth before letting it go with a light nip._

"_Keh…" he breathed, eyes closed as he savored the taste of Keh on his lips. _

_Blaine jumped at the feel of fabric against his eyes, mouth dropping open in surprise, "What are you doing?" he asked._

"_Shh, it's just a blindfold."_

_Blaine swallowed, but didn't question Keh further. He felt the knot of the blindfold against the back of his head, and when he let his eyes open, he saw nothing but darkness._

_Keh leaned down, tracing the shell of Blaine's ear with his tongue and causing him to shiver. He nipped at the lobe, sucking it into his mouth before whispering into Blaine's ear, "Relax…" Blaine felt himself melt into the sheets underneath him, "I just want you to feel, Blaine." _

_Without thinking, Blaine nodded, trying to simply concentrate on the warmth and pleasure flowing through his body._

"_Good boy," Keh pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's shoulder blade._

_Blaine felt a rush heat run through his stomach at the praise, head dropping onto his wrists again as he whimpered, "Please…" He wasn't sure what he was begging for._

_Keh chuckled against his skin before climbing onto the bed. He straddled Blaine, lowering his body until his cock was resting against Blaine's ass, causing Blaine to moan loudly at the touch. He squirmed on the bed, trying to feel more of Keh against him._

_Hands snaked into Blaine's curls, pulling his head back and causing him to bare his neck. Blaine whimpered as Keh started sucking on his pulse point, nipping the skin there before smoothing over it again with his tongue. _

"_You taste delicious."_

_Blaine's hips jerked forward at the words, and he let out a loud groan at the friction against his aching cock. He started moving against the bed, trying to feel more and relieve some of the ache before Keh's hands tightened on his hips, stopping his movements._

"_That's bad, Blaine."_

_Blaine whined, "Please, Keh. I need – "_

"_Oh, I know what you need."_

_Keh's hands trailed up Blaine's body, stopping briefly to slip under his body and rub over his nipples until they were hard, and moved upwards again until they grasped Blaine's hands. He pulled Blaine's arms out straight, curling Blaine's fingers around the headboard before letting go._

"_Don't move," ordered Keh._

_Blaine listened, letting Keh do whatever he wanted to his body without protest._

_He heard the sound of a lid popping open and closed and jerked his head back at the sound, He felt the soft touch of Keh's hand against his perineum, already slick with lube. His head dropped onto the sheets, a moan escaping his lips and Keh's hand traced over his hole. Keh teased around his opening, tracing it repeatedly with soft strokes but never letting his finger slip inside, frustrating Blaine._

"_Keh…"_

_Keh nipped at Blaine's back in response._

"_Yes, gorgeous?"_

"_Please…please, fuck me."_

_Keh chuckled against his skin, finger circling Blaine's hole before dipping inside slightly._

"_Is this what you want?"_

_Blaine groaned, hips bucking backwards to try to get Keh's finger to slip further inside. "Yes, yes, please…"_

_Keh's hand disappeared before immediately covering Blaines body completely, hands slipping around Blaine's stomach and legs wrapping around Blaine's own. _

"_I'm not sure you deserve that yet."_

_Tears of frustration formed around the corners of Blaine's eyes, "But, I need, _please Keh."

_Keh rolled them over until they were on their sides, Blaine's body curled against Keh's hard chest. His fingers dancing over Blaine's nipples, rubbing over them softly and causing Blaine's cock to throb. _

"_No. You haven't begged prettily enough for me yet."_

_Keh's hand circled Blaine's cock, stroking it several times before pulling away again. Blaine let out a harsh breath, heat coiling tightly in his stomach._

"_But maybe I'll give you something else," teased Keh, flicking open the bottle of lube again. _

_Blaine bit his lips, hands tightening where they were gripping the headboard. Keh slipped his hands between Blaine's thigh, causing him to shiver at the cool feeling of lube being spread there. He wrapped his left arm underneath Blaine, pulling him flush against his chest. _

_Blaine's eyes fluttered at the feeling of Keh's body wrapped around him. All he could feel was Keh, and he let out a low moan as he felt Keh's cock slip between his thighs. He squeezed them together automatically, warmth flooding through him at Keh's returning moan. _

_Keh thrust slowly between Blaine's thighs, spreading his pre-cum onto Blaine's skin. Blaine was surrounded by nothing but Keh and his mind was blank, thoughts of Keh and the feeling of Keh slipping into every crevice of his mind and making a home there; his senses were wrapped up in Keh, his skin feeling as though Keh was crawling inside with each touch and settling there. _

_Keh's hands gripped him tighter, hips moving faster as he thrust forward, right hand curling around Blaine's cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts. Blaine twisted his head back, searching until Keh realized what he wanted and brought his head up to capture Blaine's lips in a fierce kiss. _

"_Don't come."_

_Blaine whined at the command, heat boiling in his stomach and coil pulled taught, but he couldn't let go, he couldn't disobey Keh. With each thrust, Blaine felt himself falling further and further into Keh, the need to please him, the want to lay himself bare for him completely overwhelming._

"_Please, Keh, I can't…"_

_Keh thrust harder before pulling back, his release spreading over Blaine's skin, painting it white. Blaine whimpered at the feeling, Keh's come burning into him, marking him, claiming him as Keh's. _

_The hand on his cock started stroking again, pleasure rushing through Blaine's veins and choking him. He could barely feel Keh's hand as it rubbed his come into Blaine's skin; he was too far gone._

"_I need to come. Please Keh, please…"_

"_Please what?" chuckled Keh, mouth returning to Blaine's pulse point and sucking, making the mark that had already formed there even darker._

"_Let me come. Please. It's too much, I can't…"_

_Blaine was shaking, muscles tightening with the pressure of not being allowed to come. _

"_Not tonight."_

"_Please…" Blaine sobbed, hands clenching the headboard harshly, hips jerking forward as Keh's hand moved on his cock at an unrelenting pace._

_Keh smiled against Blaine's shoulder as he pulled his hand away. Blaine whined, hips bucking forward as he tried to follow Keh's hand. _

_Keh flipped Blaine around easily, pulling at the knot on Blaine's tearstained blindfold and letting it fall away. He grasped Blaine's hands in his own, pulling them down on the headboard and crossed them over Blaine's chest._

_Blaine shivered in Keh's hold, head falling onto his shoulder and breathing in Keh, letting it relax his overworked body._

"_Keh…please…" he murmured repeatedly._

_Keh simply smirked, pulling Blaine's body so their chests were touching and slipping a leg in between his thighs. Blaine's hips bucked forward, trying to find friction against his still hard cock. As Keh's hands tightened against his hips, he stopped and turned to stare into Keh's black eyes. _

"_Please…"he breathed again, a tear slipping down his cheek which Keh quickly swiped away. _

_Keh swiped a finger along Blaine's thigh, gathering the come that was still there, before pushing his finger into Blaine's mouth to quiet him. Blaine's eyes fluttered closed as his tongue circled Keh's finger as he sucked it into his mouth, moaning at the taste of Keh. Keh continued letting Blaine taste him until his thighs were clean._

_By the time Keh was done, Blaine's eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly against Keh's chest, mind blank as the continuous feeling and taste of Keh relaxed him._

"_How do you feel?" Keh whispered, hands stroking through Blaine's curls._

_Blaine hummed, body completely loose and pliant, already half-way gone in Keh's arms._

"_Mmm," Blaine mumbled, as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. "Like yours…"_

**A/n: Please let me know what you thought! This chapter is one that I really want to know the reader's responses to. **


	9. Chapter 8

Blaine's eyes flickered open, body feeling loose and pliant; relaxed in a way he hadn't felt in years. He stretched his arms above his head, the bones of his back cracking as he did so, and he flopped back down onto the pillow. Glancing over at the clock, Blaine saw that it was 7:30 in the morning, hours earlier than he normally gets up to go to work. But even though he was awake so early, Blaine couldn't remember feeling more rested.

Blaine pulled back the covers, stepping out of his bed and walking into the bathroom. He took off the shorts and t-shirt and got in the shower, letting the warm water wash over him. Standing under the water, Blaine let his mind drift to thoughts of the night before.

As he remembered the way Keh had made him feel, the release he'd felt and the freeing sensation of letting go, Blaine was upset that he'd ever had to wake up. The part of his mind that continually told him that these dreams didn't make sense, that they should scare him and worry him more than anything, was completely quiet for the first time. And Blaine found that he didn't mind that one bit.

Why should it matter that he was dreaming about a sex demon? It made him feel good, it made him feel wanted. Why should he be afraid of that?

* * *

By the time Blaine saw Sebastian in the music room, his anger from the day before had faded, body still running on the high he'd felt the night before.

"Hey, Blaine," Sebastian murmured, walking over to sit down on the couch where Blaine was working on a song during the lunch break.

"Sebastian," Blaine barely acknowledged him, too focused on the work in front of him.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Blaine finally looked up, taking in Sebastian's nervous face and furrowed his eyebrows. His curiosity piqued – he hardly ever saw Sebastian being anything but cocky and confident.

"You alright, Seb?" Blaine asked, putting his pencil down and turning to face him.

Sebastian shook his head and rolled his eyes, "I'm fine."

"Then….what did you want?"

Sebastian mumbled an answer that Blaine couldn't understand.

"What was that?"

He huffed out a breath, glaring at Blaine with no malice.

"I said I'm apologizing for yesterday."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up and he stared at Sebastian, trying to figure out if it was some kind of joke. He'd only heard Sebastian apologize once before, and even then it hadn't been a true apology.

"Don't look so shocked, Anderson. I do have some sense of ethics."

Blaine snorted, before rolling his eyes and nodding. "It's still a surprise."

"Yeah, well…" Sebastian crossed his arms, a look of pure discomfort coming over his face. "My dad's making me pay for the new tires, so I figured I'd clear the air with you so you don't slash them again. And I didn't exactly love getting slapped on the head."

"Sebastian…I told you, none of that was me. I promise."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, looking as though he didn't believe Blaine but he let it go anyway. "Whatever, just accept the damn apology, Blaine."

A soft laughed escaped Blaine, and he smiled at Sebastian, "Apology accepted,. Seb. Just don't do it again."

Sebastian stood up, moving towards the door to leave, when a thought crossed Blaine's mind. "Seb, wait. I want to ask you something?"

Raising one eyebrow at Blaine, Sebastian sat back down, motioning for Blaine to speak.

"Have you ever…" Blaine cut himself off, trying to think how to phrase the question so Sebastian wouldn't laugh at him, "Have you ever had a, uhm, a sex dream?"

A bright red blush crept up Blaine's neck at the question, which was made worse when he heard Sebastian start chuckling.

"We're teenage guys, Blaine. Of course I have. You've even made some appearances."

Blaine rolled his eyes, ignoring the latter part of Sebastian's answer. "I mean like, a recurring one?"

Sebastian nodded.

"What about one we're you've been, I don't know, tied up and stuff?"

Sebastian turned to look at Blaine, eyebrows rising in surprise. "So innocent little Blainers isn't so innocent after all, huh?"

Blaine flushed a deeper red, hands fiddling in his lap as he avoided Sebastian's gaze, "I've just…"

"Been having a recurring sex dream about being tied up and submitting and being fucked?" Sebastian asked, cutting Blaine off.

Blaine gulped, nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

"And this is a problem because…"

"Because it's always some sex demon!" Blaine blurted out, immediately covering his mouth with his hand as his eyes went wide.

Sebastian snorted before doubling over in laughter. It didn't take long for Blaine's embarrassment to turn into annoyance as he waited for Sebastian to stop. It took at least five minutes for Sebastian to stop laughing.

"Blaine," he began, as though he was talking to a small child, "stop acting so horrified. So you've got a kinkier side to you. It's not the end of the world."

Blaine nodded, still too embarrassed to say anything in response.

* * *

_Blaine's eyes opened to the sight of a beautiful blue, the color brighter than he remembered and even more enticing._

"_Keh…" he whispered, a small smile coming across his face._

"_Happy to see me this time?" Keh asked, amusement clear in his voice as he took in the soft smile on Blaine's face._

_Blaine nodded, sitting up on the bed and staring at the demon in front of him. Demon. For once the word didn't send a ripple of fear through his spine. He wasn't focusing on the reasons why this should be wrong, the logical fear that humans should have of demons. All he could focus on was Keh's lips and how much he wanted to kiss them. So he did._

_Leaning forward, Blaine captured Keh's lips in a hesitant kiss. Every other time they'd touched like this, Keh had initiated it. But Blaine was tired of denying himself what he really wanted and craved. It was so much more freeing to just give in than to hide from what he wanted._

_Blaine felt Keh smile against his lips, letting Blaine lick into his mouth and taste him before turning the tables and dominating the kiss. He pushed at Blaine's shoulders until he was lying flat on the bed. Keh crawled over him, straddling Blaine's hips but not letting anything more than their lips touch._

_Blaine whined into the kiss, hips jerking up uselessly as he tried to find some friction. At just the feel of Keh on top of him, his cock had grown hard in his sweatpants, straining against the zipper to be released._

_Keh bit Blaine's bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue over it, enjoying the delicious moan that Blaine let out in response. When Keh pulled away, Blaine was panting heavily. He surged up for another kiss, only to be pushed back down by a laughing Keh._

_As Keh's eyes flashed to black, Blaine felt a small fear tug at the back of his mind, but he pushed it away quickly, focusing on nothing but the burning lust he could see in the black. Keh traced a finger down Blaine's chest, teasing him. _

"_What do you want, Blaine?"_

_He gasped as Keh's hand traced over his zipper, hips thrusting into the touch only for Keh to pull his hand back when he did,_

"_Please…" Blaine whined, mind already falling into the familiar haze of pleasure that overtook him every time he was around Keh._

_Keh chuckled softly and leaned forward until his lips were just brushing over Blaine's ear, "Tell me what you want," he whispered._

_Blaine shivered, Keh's proximity and the thumb pressing a bruise into his hip was all he could focus on. "I…t-touch me," he breathed._

"_But I _am _touching you."_

"_Noo," Blaine whined, desperation starting to crawl through his veins as his head fell on to Keh's shoulder._

"_Do you want me touch you somewhere else?" Keh teased, a smile that Blaine had never been able to detect before clear in his voice._

"_Yes."_

"_Here?" Keh asked innocently, placing a soft kiss to Blaine's bared neck._

_Blaine shuddered at the feeling, warmth flushing through his veins at the almost loving touch, but he still shook his head._

"_No? What about here?"_

_In one swift motion, Blaine was lying down again and his shirt had been stripped. Keh began tracing the lines of his abs with his tongue. Blaine stared down at Keh, eyes tracing each dip of Keh's tongue, and when Keh glanced up and their eyes met, Blaine saw a burning black fire there that only made his cock harder._

"_L-lower," gasped Blaine, _

_Keh moved to suck a bruise into Blaine's hip bones, hands massaging Blaine's thighs over the fabric, and all Blaine wanted was for them to be off…now._

"_Keh…"_

_Keh smiled against Blaine's skin before pulling away, licking over the mark that he left there, before looking up at Blaine. "Yes?"_

"_Can you…" he trailed off as Keh's hand started to tease, one finger dipping below his waistline and soothing over the sensitive skin there. Keh was smirking at Blaine, a playful fire dancing in his dark eyes that took Blaine's breath away. _

"_Do you want this off?" _

_Blaine nodded frantically, jerking his hips up as though it could make Keh take them off faster._

"_So eager," Keh breathed, climbing up the bed to capture Blaine's mouth in a demanding kiss. _

_Blaine moaned into it, letting his mouth fall open and groaned when he felt Keh's tongue against his own. He melted into the kiss, the muscles that had still been tense completely relaxed as he let Keh take over control, mind and body simply reveling in every touch and taste. _

_Keh pulled away, nipping slightly at his bottom lip before sinking back down on the bed and immediately stripping Blaine so he was completely naked. Blaine let out a sigh of relief before it quickly turned into a low groan when Keh took him in his mouth._

"_Fuck, Keh…" _

_Blaine's hips bucked when Keh circled the head of his cock, quickly taking Blaine all the way into his mouth as he hummed. The familiar heat began to crawl into his stomach, but Blaine tried to hold it back, not wanting to come yet and knowing that Keh would be upset with him if he did. _

_Without realizing it, Blaine's hands snaked through Keh's hair, but they didn't tug or pull, just rested there. Keh hummed around his cock, causing Blaine to let out of deep, guttural moan and his toes curled._

"_I-I can't…Keh…I'm gonna…" Blaine sobbed, nerves completely attuned to each lick and suck of Keh's mouth._

_Keh pulled off, one hand grasping the base of Blaine's cock and gripping it tight. "Don't come."_

_Blaine nodded absentmindedly, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to hold back the coil that was twisted tight in his stomach. When Blaine had gotten his breathing under control, Keh slipped off the bed and Blaine whined at the loss. Keh hushed him, a soft smirk playing on his lips as he began to take his clothes off. Blaine's eyes tracked every movement, transfixed as he watched Keh's slim fingers undo each button of his shirt, revealing the pale skin underneath. Time seemed to stop as he watched Keh slip his belt off and then pull his pants off until he was standing in front of Blaine, naked. _

_Blaine's cock throbbed, desire for Keh to fuck him rushing through his veins. He kneeled on the bed and moved towards the edge, tugging at Keh's hips until he stepped forward and Blaine immediately took him into his mouth._

_Blaine hummed around Keh, tongue darting out to taste the pre-cum that gathered at the head before sinking down on Keh. Keh's hands weaved their way through Blaine's curls, head thrown back in pleasure as he held Blaine's head still and began to fuck into Blaine's mouth. Letting his eyes slip closed, Blaine let Keh take over complete control, mind and body relishing Keh's dominance. He traced the vein that ran up the bottom of Keh's cock, tongue circling around the head until he was pushed back down. Keh shivered above him, hands tightening in Blaine's hair before pulling him off completely._

_Whining at the loss, Blaine rested his head against Keh's hips, nuzzling the skin there. Keh's hand brushed through Blaine's hair, massaging the scalp there, before tipping Blaine's face upwards._

"_Are you ready, Blaine?"_

_And Blaine knew that Keh wasn't simply asking if he wanted to be fingered or have a handjob. No, Keh was asking if he was _ready. _Ready for Keh, to experience everything with Keh, completely. And if there had been any lingering doubts in his mind, any small fear that this was a demon and those were black eyes that were staring back into him with such intensity, they were completely washed away by the softness, almost reverent tone of Keh's voice in that moment. _

"_Yes," Blaine answered, immediately sitting up on his knees and capturing Keh's mouth in a kiss. What started off soft and hesitant immediately grew into something hot and demanding, and without realizing it, Blaine found himself spread out on the bed, hands pinned above his head, fingers curled around the headboard, as Keh trailed wet kisses down his chest. _

"_Gorgeous," Keh whispered against his skin, "Spread your legs for me."_

_Blaine complied easily, legs falling open without preamble as Keh slid in between them so easily, as if he belonged there._

"_Keep your hands here," Keh ordered as he took his away and trailed them down Blaine's ribs, causing goosebumps to spread across his skin. Blaine let out a shaky breath, staring at Keh with eyes full of need and want. _

"_Keh…please, please. I need…"_

"_Shh, Blaine," Keh cut him off, slipping a pillow underneath Blaine's hips and one finger beginning to circle Blaine's opening, "I'll give you what you need."_

_Blaine's body tensed as Keh's first finger began to push inside, but he was immediately quieted by Keh stretching upwards, distracting him as he began to suck at Blaine's pulse point. _

"_Relax," Keh whispered against his skin._

_Blaine's body complied easily, tense muscles melting away as Keh slipped a second finger inside and started to scissor Blaine open._

_Blaine's soft moans turned into shrieks of pleasure as Keh's fingers began to stroke his prostrate, hitting it on every thrust. Toes curling and mind lost in the sensation, Blaine almost didn't register Keh slipping a third finger inside or the slight burn that accompanied it. _

"_Fuck, Keh. It feels so – " _

_Blaine groaned loudly, hips jerking at a particularly hard thrust._

"_Feels what, Blaine?" Keh said against his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth._

"_Feels so _good."

_Keh chuckled, attaching his mouth to Blaine's, but Blaine was too far gone to respond. He whined as he felt Keh pull his fingers out, but he barely had time to protest before he felt the blunt pressure of Keh's cock against his hole. _

"_Please…" he moaned, and that was all it took before Keh was slipping inside of him. _

_Blaine gasped at the burning stretch, eyes closed in pain as he felt Keh push in all the way. Keh took one of Blaine's nipples into his mouth, hips still as he let Blaine adjust to the new feeling. Lost in the feel of Keh, the pain receding, leaving Blaine with a desperate and burning want. He brought his legs up around Keh's waist and thrust up, trying to get him to move._

_Keh chuckled, pulling back slowly and thrusting back in sharply, hitting Blaine's prostrate before repeating the process._

_Blaine was gone, mind melted as he completely gave his body over the Keh and the sensations he was causing. He'd never felt such complete and burning pleasure. It felt as though Keh was slowly warming his way through every vein, muscles, blood cell, etc. of Blaine's body and leaving his fiery touch in his wake. Blaine was completely consumed by Keh, hands tightened against the headboard as Keh began to thrust into him harshly._

"_You look so beautiful like this, lying there completely open for me and taking my cock."_

_Blaine moaned as the words registered, legs tightening around Keh as he pushed back against every thrust. The coil in Blaine's stomach twisting, the heat burning hotter there than it ever had and Blaine was desperate for the permission to let go. _

"_Not yet," Keh murmured, sensing Blaine's need. His hand circled Blaine's cock, pumping in time with each thrust and fraying Blaine's last nerves. _

_Keh kept up a steady pace, keeping Blaine on edge, a steady stream of pre-cum dripping out of the head of Blaine's cock with every thrust. Keh moaned against Blaine's skin, tongue darting out to lick against Blaine's lips before his hips stuttered and his body stilled as his orgasm ripped through him._

_Blaine felt the heat as Keh released and his body was filled. It felt like Keh was marking him, both inside and out, and Blaine never wanted it to end._

"_Come."_

_Blaine heard Keh's voice filter through his hazy mind, and his body tensed before his orgasm shuddering through him, causing Blaine to fall limp underneath Keh's body._

_Keh pulled out slowly, hands pulling Blaine's down from the headboard as he rolled to the side of Blaine. _

_Blaine turned over on to his side, body feeling loose and pliant, mind completely blank of anything but KehKehKeh in that moment. He melted into Keh's side, moaning as Keh's arm curled around his body, pulling them flush together. He pulled the comfort up around them from where it had been bunched up at the bottom of the bed and one hand slipped into Blaine's curls and began to play with them._

_Letting his eyes slip closed, Blaine nuzzled into Blaine's shoulder and let out a breath of contentment._

"_You're not like any demon I ever imagined," Blaine whispered, arm curling around Keh's waist._

_Keh's hand stilled in his hair and he grew quiet for a long time, and just as Blaine felt himself drifted off, he answered._

"_Is that a good thing?"_

_His voice was quiet, almost as though he was afraid of the answer._

_Blaine smiled, placing a soft kiss to Keh's chest before nuzzling back down, body sore and tired in the best way._

"_It's a very good thing."_

**A/n: I know Keh was softer here than he has been, so I'd really like to know what everyone thought about this chapter and the new step our boys have taken.**


	10. Author Note, Not A Chapter

I'm sorry to get hopes up, but this is an Author's Update, not a chapter. I wanted to let you all know what's going on so you don't think I've just disappeared or something.

First thing is first, this fic (or any of my others) are NOT being abandoned nor being put on hiatus. Although, I guess you could call how long it's taking to update a unplanned hiatus if you so choose.

I've been getting a lot of messages lately asking when I'm going to update, specifically for Give Me Everything, which is perfectly fine. Actually, it helps to motivate me to know that there's people still reading and enjoying my stories.

I've had a lot going on in my life lately, my dad just recently had open-heart surgery and I split from my boyfriend a couple of weeks ago. I have been working on the chapters, but my writing is kind of stunted right now because I've been very busy in my personal life, but I have still be writing, but it's coming along very slowly.

The next chapter of Give Me Everything is a big one, which is another reason it's taking so long. At this rate, it's going to turn out to be around 10K, which is over double what I normally have for a chapter of that story. I also lost half of it a little while ago, so that pushed it back even more. It's an important chapter, a lot is happening and changing in it, and it's important that it comes out right. I promise it'll be worth it, plus it will be extra long. Plus, it's part of a 2-part climax, so it's a big deal. But after that, there's only about 5ish chapters left of the story, and those have been partly written for a while now, so hopefully Give Me Everything will be wrapping soon.

The first story that I will update will be Give Me Everything, as it's been almost 2.5 months, Lover From Hell will follow quickly behind. I've been feeling better the past few days, writing is coming easier and the ideas aren't so blocked, so hopefully this means a chapter soon. I'm trying my hardest to get a new chapter of Give Me Everything out by the time I return to school, which will be Sunday, so let's all keep our fingers crossed. After that, I'll update Lover From Hell, write the few one-shots that I have to write, and then I'll return publishing more frequently. I'm also working on a third story (I know I know, stop Isabelle stop, but working on that has actually helped me through this block I've been going through, sometimes you have to step away from what's blocking you, write something else, and then you come back even stronger with the previous chapter. Also, once Give Me Everything is finished, I'll post a little teaser for this other story I've been working on - which won't be published until GIve Me Everything is finished and I'm at least 5 more chapters in to Lover From Hell - but it will be another D/s, Dom!Kurt, sub!Blaine fic, and it will be blangst galore, just ask my beta, she's read the first chapter, and I think I broke her with how much pain I was causing Blaine).

When I update, I'll delete this author's note and then publish the new chapter.

And now that I have sufficently rambled, I just want to thank you all so much for sticking with this story and not demanding updates and being understanding. I promise the chapters will be worth the wait!

Thank you.

Isabelle


End file.
